Jeux d'enfants
by Sutakii
Summary: Oz s'ennuie et décide de jouer avec Gil, mais Oz choisit un jeu un peu gênant pour son serviteur.


Titre : Jeux d'enfants ~

Auteur : Sutakii

Résumé : Oz s'ennuie et décide de jouer avec Gil, mais Oz choisit un jeu un peu gênant pour son serviteur. (Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fanfiction, ils sont tout les deux enfants.)

Disclaimer : Oz et Gil ne m'appartiennent pas ~

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Jeux d'enfants ~**

_Oz regardait Gilbert verser le thé dans une tasse comme si ce geste avait quelque chose de passionnant. Une fois que Gilbert eu finit et qu'il avait posé la tasse sur la petite table à côté du blond, celui-ci lui jeta un coussin en pleine tête. Le coussin tomba lourdement au sol, tant dis que Gilbert n'avait pas bougé, surpris. Il fixait un point invisible, se demandant encore ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit un rire qu'il lui était familier résonner dans la pièce. Il dirigea ses prunelles dorés vers son maître, assit en tailleur sur un fauteuil et un long sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Puis il baissa le regard pour regarder le coussin._

« Jeune maître ? Pourquoi ?_, pleurnicha Gilbert._

- Je m'ennuie ! Jouons ensemble !

- Mais…Mais…Pourquoi vous n'allez pas jouer avec votre sœur ?

- Parce que c'est avec toi que je veux jouer ! »

_Oz balança un deuxième coussin et cette fois-ci Gilbert le rattrapa de justesse. Il regarda les coussins de la pièce. Il hésitait à prendre part au jeu, mais au bout de quelques temps, il prit un air déterminé. Il mit toute sa force dans son petit bras et balança le coussin à son adversaire. Et ainsi de suite, une bataille acharnée commença. Ils avaient chacun un coussin en main et il se donnèrent des coups, sans pitié, mais ils riaient tout les deux. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, complètement épuisés par la bataille qu'ils venait de se livrer. Le brun s'était totalement allongé et le blond était assit, les mains posées sur le sol, en arrière pour soutenir son corps penché._

« Aah ! Ça fait du bien de s'amuser comme ça !

- Je n'en peux plus…

- Tu te fatigues trop vite Gil !

- Vous êtes autant fatigué que moi, jeune maître !

- J'ai encore envie de jouer avec toi !

- Laissez nous au moins reprendre notre souffle…

- Qu'est-ce que nous pourrions faire ?… »

_Oz avait complètement ignoré la phrase de son serviteur, il cherchait à présent un jeu auquel ils pourraient jouer ensemble. Pendant se temps Gilbert avait fermé les yeux, se permettant de somnoler. Oz, en trouvant la pièce un peu trop silencieuse, tourna la tête vers Gilbert et un sourire béat apparut sur ses lèvres devant le visage paisible de son valet. Il eut des étoiles dans les yeux en pensant : On dirait une princesse !_

_Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et son regard, ainsi que son sourire devinrent malicieux. Le haut de son corps se pencha au-dessus de Gilbert, le plus discrètement possible pour qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent rapidement celles du brun et dés qu'il le sentit, ses yeux se rouvrirent pour rencontrer le regard émeraude de son maître. Oz recula rapidement pour voir la réaction de Gilbert. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et son visage pourrait être confondu avec une tomate. Il commença à s'affoler en regardant, parfois Oz et parfois le mur, complètement gêné._

« Jeu-jeune maître ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?

- Tu étais mignon comme ça, Gil !

- Quoi ? Mais…Je…Vous !…

_Oz se remit à rire en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se plaça au dessus de Gilbert, à califourchon. Son ton se fit un peu plus sérieux et sensuel._

« Tu es encore plus mignon les yeux ouvert…

- Arrêtez jeune maître ! »

_Gilbert détourna son visage en posant ses mains devant et ainsi échapper au regard de son maître._

« C'est…C'est gênant…

- C'est ça qui est amusant ! »

_Le blond écarta les mains de Gilbert de son visage. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement les fins poignets du brun pour les maintenir contre le sol, au dessus de sa tête. Ensuite, il approcha encore une fois son visage de celui de Gilbert pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais plus longtemps. Même si l'enfant en dessous gigotait dans tout les sens pour s'échapper. Oz caressa les lèvres de son valet avec sa langue lorsque leurs lèvres ne se touchaient plus._

« Aah ! Jeu…Arrê…Non ! »

_Oz s'arrêta subitement pour fixer Gilbert. Il détourna le visage en fermant les yeux. Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux, sans bouger, attendant que l'autre réagisse ou dise quelque chose. Comme rien ne venait de son maître, le plus jeune se décida qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour briser se silence qui devenait assez pesant. Il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le jeune homme au dessus de lui du coin de l'œil. Le voir dans cette position et aussi proche le gênait beaucoup et il sentait son cœur battre rapidement contre sa poitrine. Il cherchait les bons mots, mais le regard de Oz le perturbait._

« Vous…Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, jeune maître…

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien…Si quelqu'un arrive et qu'il vous voit…Je ne suis qu'un domestique, vous serez mal vu par la suite, si quelqu'un venait à vous surprendre entrain…d'em-embrasser n'importe qui…Je n'aimerai pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à cause de moi…

- Idiot ! Tu es plus qu'un domestique pour moi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Et peut-être plus…

- Vous ne devriez pas…Votre titre, votre réputation et celle de la famille Bezarius en prendrait un coup…

- Je me fiche de tout ça ! Tu es bien plus important ! »

_Gilbert ne savait plus quoi dire, à cet instant il se demandait pourquoi il était si important pour son maître, au point qu'il le fasse passer avant des choses plus importante. Enfin il savait que son maître était jeune, peut-être disait-il cela parce qu'il n'a pas encore conscience de l'importance de la réputation de sa famille. Ou sans doute que Oz disait cela juste dans l'attention de gêner son serviteur et ainsi se moquer de lui, juste pour l'embêter, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Cependant sa voix avait été sérieuse. Est-ce que c'était de la comédie ? Gilbert ne savait plus quoi penser. Si les paroles du blond étaient sérieuses, il aurait voulu y répondre et dire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, mais il s'en empêchait. Il voulait voir le bonheur de son maître avant le sien, quitte à l'aimer juste de loin. Le plus jeune bougea sa main gauche pour aller agripper la veste de Oz et il essaya de le repousser un peu, en cherchant du regard une excuse pour échapper à la conversation._

« Je…Ah…Votre thé a du refroidir…Vous n'avez pas soif ?…

- Gil. N'essaye pas de changer de sujet quand il devient sérieux.

- Euh…Pour parler…On pourrait se relever ?…

- Oh…Ah oui ! »

_Oz avait complètement oublié qu'il était encore à califourchon au-dessus de Gilbert, comme si cette position était devenue une habitude pour lui, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'écarta de son valet pour pouvoir se mettre debout. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, il tendit sa main vers Gilbert, un long sourire aux lèvres, pour pouvoir l'aider à se relever. Le brun avança doucement sa main vers celle qui lui était tendue, il était un peu hésitant, après tout, son maître était capable de tout. Les doigts se refermèrent sur chaque main et Oz tira Gilbert vers lui en faisant bien attention de ne pas le lâcher._

« Me-merci… »

_Dit timidement Gilbert par politesse. Son regard d'or fixa son maître à la chevelure de la même couleur, il venait de se retourner et apparemment il avait baissé la tête pour fixer le sol. Gilbert se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal ou dit une chose qui aurait blessé son maître. Mais le blond releva rapidement la tête et la tourna vers le brun, un sourire encore plus rayonnant que le précédent._

« J'ai peut-être été trop loin ! Excuse-moi Gil !

- Ah…Non…Si c'est vous, ce n'est pas grave.

- Peut-être, mais je t'ai tout de même forcé et je n'aurai pas du.

- Ah ! Non ! Vous ne m'avez pas forcé ! »

_Prenant conscience de ses paroles qu'après les avoir dites, Gilbert plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche, ses joues se remettant à chauffer pour devenir à nouveau rouges. Oz, en face de lui, clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu._

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ? »

_Maintenant Gilbert n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité à son maître, même s'il refusait toujours de lui avouer. Il ne voulait pas non plus mentir à son maître et le faire passer pour une brute. Encore une fois, la pièce fut prise par le silence. Gilbert savait qu'il devait parler, mais maintenant c'était sa timidité qui l'empêchait de faire sortir un son. Ses mains qui cachait sa bouche juste avant allèrent cacher son visage entier. Puis lorsqu'il fut sur que Oz ne pouvait voir que ses mains, il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage._

« Je…J-Je…Vous…J'ai apprécié…Mais…Je…ne suis que votre serviteur…Je…ne veux pas qu'on pense du mal de vous à cause de moi…Mais…Je…vous ai…ai-aime beaucoup…Jeune maître… »

_Ce qui peut sembler simple pour nous avait été difficile pour Gilbert. Il n'arrivait plus à dire plus. Oz changea son sourire, il le rendit plus doux et réconfortant. Il s'avança vers le plus jeune, s'approcha jusqu'à être contre lui et il l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Gilbert avait retiré ses mains pour voir et comprendre ce qui se passait, il réalisa alors que son maître lui offrait une douce étreinte. Il leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Oz._

« Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça Gil ! Ne t'inquiète pas…La prochaine fois je choisirai un endroit plus isolé ! ~ »

_Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Oz tant dis que l'une de ses mains ébouriffait la chevelure brune. Gilbert ne savait pas comment il devait prendre ça, mais s'il pouvait passer du temps seul avec son maître, il en serait heureux, comme maintenant. Il passa ses petits bras autour de la taille du blond avant de laisser sa tête tomber contre son torse, un sourire joyeux naquit sur ses lèvres, qui avaient encore le goût du baiser de son précieux maître._

_

* * *

_

Voilàààà ~

Uuuh...J'espère que vous avez apprécié à lire ~

Je recevrai tout vos avis quels qu'ils soient ~

Merci & à bentô ~...Euh...Bientôt 8D


End file.
